Quatre vs Duo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Los chicos se van de vacaciones a Playa del Carmen, Quatre y Duo compiten por las atenciones de Heero ¿Quién ganara? Oneshot que participa en la séptima convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español"
_**Quatre vs Duo**_

O1x04 leve 03x04 y Wufei cupido (?)

 **dia 1**

Los muchachos estaban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en Playa Del Carmen en la Republica Mexicana Quatre pago los boletos y los chicos pagarian sus gastos personales.

Quatre penso que en todo el viaje Heero iba a estar con Duo pero se equivoco,estuvo a su lado e incluso estaban compartiendo cama a lo que Duo no le gusto.

-¿Quieres dormir con Trowa? Ademas Rashid me pidio cuidarte-dijo Heero a modo de escusa pues el tiempo que paso con Quatre en la tierra supo que era una persona atractiva y sensible nada comparado con Relena la cual era insoportable y gracias a Quatre se salvo de seguir trabajando para ella y trabajar para el rubio no era tan malo.

-no, esta bien quiero dormir contigo-dijo Quatre feliz y Duo en su mente empezo a planear algo para impedir que esten juntos. Aunque fuese su mejor amigo no se dejaria vencer.

 **Dia dos**

Estaban todos en la playa relajandose, Duo empezo su plan al ver que Quatre y Wufei estaban entrenando artes marciales

-¿Me pones bloqueador en la espalda Heero?-pregunto Duo dandole la botella al ojicobalto este no pudo negarse y Duo se acosto en la toalla e hizo su trenza aun lado y Heero empezo a masajarle la espalda,Heero estaba sin decir nada solo observaba de reojo al rubio-aun recuerdo que cuando terminabamos de hacer el amor me cepillabas el cabello-suspiro Duo y Quatre alcanzo a escucharlo lo cual lo distrajo y en un movimiento Wufei lo tenia en el suelo,Heero iba a acercarse pero Trowa le gano y lo levanto, despues de eso Quatre practicamente ignoro a ambos.

 **Dia tres**

Practicamente Duo estuvo con Heero todo el dia y Quatre con Wufei y Trowa

 **Dia 4**

Harto de la situacion Wufei arreglo una cena entre Quatre y Heero ambos recibieron notas diferentes la de Quatre decia "mi angel, quiero disculparme ¿Podemos vernos? Heero y la del ex soldado perfecto decia: "ya no quiero estar enojado ¿Cenamos juntos? Te espero a las 7:00 en el restaurante del hotel".

Heero sonrio al leer la nota cuando un alegre Duo entro al cuarto y vio a Heero arreglandose como para una cita.

-¿Vamos a salir?-pregunto Duo como fingirndo haber olvidado algo

-no yo voy a salir tu te quedas aqui-dijo Heero tomo la corbata y se encerro en el baño para terminarse de arreglar.

-maldito Quatre-murmuro Duo escucho la puerta cerrarse y busco su gorra para ir y tratar de estropear su cita.

En el restaurante ninguno de los dos se sorprendio al verse ahi

-mira Quatre yo...-empezo a decir Heero

-shhh no digas nada ven-tomo su mano y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos

Casi al centro de todo.

Duo llego despues y se sento a unas mesas cercas soborno al mesero para que manchara la camisa de Quatre que era blanca casi nadie usaba negro, el mesero dudoso recibio el dinero y cuando fue a la mesa donde esataba la pareja, abrio la botella y sirvio el liquido al momento de darsela a Quatre esta se volteo manchando parte de su camisa y Heero se molesto

-¿Que diablos te pasa?-pregunto Heero

-estoy bien fue un accidente-dijo Quatre el mesero no decia nada, ayudo al rubio a secarse y se fue pero Heero noto una trenza que no pasa desapercibida y se acerco a Duo.

-¡Pense que eras mi mejor amigo!-dijo quatre ignidado

-¡Lo mismo digo!¡Roba novios!-se quejo Duo

\- tu y yo nunca fuimos novios ni lo seremos ¿Porque no puedes ser un poco mas como Quatre?-pregunto Heero

-Heero-Quatre se sonrojo pero con eso Duo se enfado

\- ¿Ahora me vienes con eso? Hace unos años no pensabas lo mismo cuando gemias mi nombre-dijo Duo y Quatre se fue dle restaurante y Heero trato de seguirlo pero Quatre no se dejo. Quatre a diferencia de Duo nunca se entrego a Trowa si llegaron a besarse y caricias leves, sobre todo despues de que el cirquero recuperara la memoria estuvieron unos meses juntos pero Quatre volvio a ver a Heero todo cambio.

 **Dia cinco**

Duo y Heero estuvieron discutiendo todo el dia mientras que Trowa aprovecho el fracaso de Duo para trarar de reconquistar a Quatre y ayudarle un poquito pero todo fue en vano. Wufei ya no sabia que hacer para juntarlos.

 **Dia seis ultimo dia**

Estuvieron seis dias porque todos tenian obligaciones que atender y muy para disgusto de Duo Heero estria como guardaespaldas de Quatre, Trowa regresaria al circo con su hermana y Wufei y Duo con Noin y Sally a Preventers,fingiria hacer las paces con el rubio.

Ese dia estaban todos en la alberca, Quatre estaba con Wufei en la orilla pues no sabia nadar y el chino estaba haciendole compania, se acerco al rubio para "disculparse" y Heero no lo perdia de vista, no confiaba en el algo tramaba.

-hey Q-man-dijo Duo y Quatre ya extrañaba Que su amigo le dijiera asi-no quiero estar enojado contigo ¿Me perdonas?-pregunto Duo.

-claro yo tampoco quiero estar enojado contigo-dijo Quatre y se abrazaron, Duo aprovecho eso para empujar al rubio a la pisina,Trowa y Heero se lanzaron al rescate pero Heero gracias a su entrenamiento y que la alberca no estaba tan profunda logro sacar al rubio a tiempo y Wufei lo ayudo a llevarlo a una silla ahi, empezo a darle rcp y Quatre empezo a escupir el agua, Heero acaricio su mejilla

-shhh estas bien-murnuro Heero en su oido

-gracias-tosio un poco y Heero lo cubrio con una toalla y lo llevo al cuarto ignorando al trenzado

Duo resignado camino hacia la playa no noto que Trowa lo estaba siguiendo

-no puedo creer que nada me haya salido bien, al contrario termine juntandolos mas-dijo Duo frustado

-ya somos dos,Quatre no quiere saber nada mi-dijo Trowa

-estamos salados amigo-dijo Duo No noto que el cirquero estaba acercandose mas a el

-algo bueno salio de esto-dijo Trowa

-¿El que?-pregunto sin entenderlo, el mayor tomo su rostro con ambas manos y beso sus labios sorprendiendo al trenzado.. .

Fin :)


End file.
